The Cat And Mouse Game
by I-Have-Switched-Accounts
Summary: "Any last words hedgehog?"    "More like question, tell me why do you insist on playing this cat and mouse game if you know you can't win?" One-shot Rated T as a safety precaution. If you think It can be K let me know.


Fanfiction title: Cat and Mouse Game

Time: past, during the very first sonic games.

Place: Green hill Zone

Universe: SEGA cannon

A/N

This is a One-shot so it will only have a single chapter.

It was early-morning in Green hill Zone, Clouds passed over head as blossoms bloomed and the grass blew in the wind constantly swaying back and forth. Sonic was laying on his back, sleeping, he had fallen asleep last night when he was trying to find star constellations.

It was a perfect day for one of Robotniks schemes.

Robotnik flew over to the blue hedgehog in his eggcarrier He would either finally get Sonic or fail, and try again. Then repeat this a couple hundred times. A shadow cast itself over Sonic. Lazily Sonic opened one eye expecting a cloud to be the object blocking the light. Instead he found Robotnik.

"What is it this time Robotnik?"

"This time Sonic I'll get you for sure!" Declared The scientist.

"How?"

"Like this." The egg shaped man reached inside a compartment in his eggcarrier and grabbed a small metallic box with a red button.

"How cliche." Mocked Sonic pushing himself up into a sitting position.

Robotnik couldn't care less about Sonic's petty insults. The way the sun gleamed off of his blue framed glasses he knew that he had something planned.

Robotnik with his white gloves pushed the red button, it clicked and went down into the small box.

"A dud?" questioned Sonic.

"Not even close."

A silver cage with no bottom fell over Sonic trapping him, It had vertical bars that surround Sonic.

"Nice try, but I'm not scared."

Robotnik grit his teeth, "Look closer."

Sonic rolled his emerald green eyes, and did as told.

Two red dynamite sticks were attached to both sides of the cage that were counting down from 00:15:37.

"Any last words hedgehog?"

"More like question, tell me why do you insist on playing this cat and mouse game if you know you can't win?"

"Well I..." The scientist fiddled with his two first fingers, "Once read that animals, and hobbies make you live longer..."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

Sonic rolled his eyes, "I'll get out anyways."

"Cocky as always, but how do you plan on getting your self out of this one?"

"Simple." Sonic stuck his two pinky fingers in his mouth, and whistled as loud as he could.

"SONIKKU!" Hollered Amy with the speed, and grace of her caller, taking out her signature Piko Piko hammer.

She held it over her head and smashed the flimsy bars.

"CURSES! One day I'll get you, I'll get you all!" Shouted Robotnik before fleeing.

"That's what you said the last time, and the time before that." Replied Sonic before stepping through the newly made hole in his cage.

" There goes my plan that took ALL of this morning !" While fleeing Robotnik grumbled.

"C'mon Amy let's go."

Amy nodded in agreement.

Sonic ran ahead, Amy was not far behind.

Sonic ,and Amy were staring into the starry night sky, laying on their backs peacefully.

"Hey sonic?"

"What?"

"Do you think robotnik will ever give up on world domination?"

"No, I don't believe that he ever will unless death interferes. Neither do I want him to."

Sonikku, Look a shooting star!"Exclaimed Amy.

She pointed a streak of white Shooting through the Sky.

"I wish for-"

"Amy don't say it aloud, It won't come true if you do." Warned Sonic.

The pink hedgehog nodded, and wished for it in her head.

"Actually, It's not a shooting star but a meteor." Explained a fox.

"Tails?" Blurted sonic.

The fox smiled , and nodded cheerfully.

"So tails, I've been wondering if Robotnik will ever give up, what do you think?"

"If my calculations are correct then not any time soon. Plus I like having a rival."

"Me too." Agreed Sonic.

"Well I for one find it annoying." Complained Amy.

"Either way we'll have to live with it for some time."

Robotnik spun around on hid his chair.

"Why can I never capture that blue hedgehog Without a flaw in my master plan?"

"Perhaps if I get rid of Amy...That's it I'll take her hostage!" Hollered The egg shaped Scientist.

The Doctor stopped spinning and sat at his desk properly. He yanked a piece of paper at an almost empty notebook , and started scribbling down his plan to capture Sonic, and Amy.

Then a thought came over Him, "But what about Tails..."

He grumbled a colorful language, and wadded up his plan. Then threw it into his full garbage can full of plans that never left the drawing board.

Another idea came to eggman, and he grabbed another piece of paper. He started to furiously scribble down another 'brilliant' idea as he called them.

Crabmeat stared , "But wait, what about-"

"Shush Crabmeat, I'm working!" Scolded Robotnik.

'He always forgets some one, this time he forgot Knuckles.' thought Crabmeat.

A/N

Complete =D Same as always, any errors (grammar, Spelling , over use of a word, a character acting strange, etc.) Please notify me. Darn, the shortest Story/Chapter yet...not even a thousand words, I apologize for the length.


End file.
